Aller et retour
by Le Serpentaire
Summary: HPxDM Draco revient au 12 Grimmauld Place quelque mois après l'assassinat de Dumbledore , en charpie et tenant dans ses bras un chat noir. Seul le Survivant pourrait l'aider. L'élu restera t il de marbre devant un Draco dépassé par les évènements ?
1. Aller et retour : prologue

**Aller et retour**

* * *

Auteur : Le Serpentaire

Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux, objets, concepts et institutions magiques, sortilèges et créatures appartiennent à J.K Rolling

Rate : M

Paring : HPxDM

Résumé : Draco revient quelque mois après l'assassinat de Dumbledore par Severus Snape, au 12 square Grimmauld, en charpie et tenant dans ses bras un chat noir. Apparemment, le plus jeune des Malfoy est dans le pétrin, seul le « Survivant » pourrait l'aider mais demander assistance à quelqu'un qui ne vous apprécie pas surtout lorsqu'on se sens coupable d'avoir failli tuer le plus grand sorcier du siècle. De surcroit, le traumatisme qui affecte en ce moment le blondinet l'a rendu muet. Seul Monsieur le Chat sait ce qui c'est passé mais nous le savons, les chats ne parlent pas …  
Draco sera t-il-livré à Azkaban ?  
Le dit "chat" arrivera t il à raconter toute l'histoire ?  
L'élu restera t il de marbre devant un Draco dépassé par les évènements ?  
Réponses un peu plus bas.

Commentaires : Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 7 (ou si peu). J'utilise les termes originaux (Dra**c**o, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Snape etc ...). Au niveau représentation des personnages, ne pas tenir compte des films.

Précisions :

/**!\ Adressé à tous /!\**

Cette fanfiction contient un vocabulaire mature et présente une relation explicite entre hommes. Les plus jeunes sont priés de bien vouloir détourner leurs yeux.  
Amis fan de Harry Potter, cette fanfic peut vous choquer de part son côté yaoi, si c'est le cas merci de ne pas aller plus loin.  
Lecteurs, vous assumez la responsabilité si un mineur accède à ce contenu à cause de votre négligence.  
Je ne saurais être responsable d'une quelconque erreur d'avertissement.

**Pour les lecteurs yaoi :**

Pour certains ce n'est pas clair ou pas au point, dans ce cas j'explique :

Un paring se note comme ceci : AxB

A : représente le « seme » autrement dit le dominant (le plus souvent c'est le plus grand en taille des deux, le plus costaud, le plus fort etc ...)  
B : est bien c'est le contraire, le « uke », le dominé (le plus souvent c'est le plus petit, le plus frêle bref celui qui paraît le plus efféminé etc...)

Cela n'a rien de généraliste, c'est juste là pour expliquer un peu comment cela fonctionne aux plus novices. N'y voyez rien de péjoratif.

Vous vous doutez bien qu'au pieu, c'est le dominant qui est maitre de la situation si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Cela est, en général, valable pour la vie de couple. Des fois on inverse la tendance et c'est chacun son tour. (AxBxA)

Donc pour ceux qui s'attendent à un DM dominant c'est pas ici (et je ne dis pas que mon Draco est une fillette).

* * *

**Prologue : Ce lieu que je connais – Strange place **

* * *

Ce soir là, une pluie fine mais forte s'abattait sur Little Hangleton, le genre de pluie annonçant la fin de l'été plutôt chaud de cette année. Celle-ci fut vivement attendue par les habitants enfin à leur aise bien que prévue seulement pour le week-end prochain d'après la météo. Peut être quelqu'un l'avait il priée de venir plus tôt ? Et quand bien même pourquoi ? La pluie n'avait prévenue personne de son arrivée, celle qui l'avait demandé devait espérer de tout son coeur la voir.

Une goutte tomba sur le sol, rouge.

Une goutte d'eau en rejoignant d'autres, rouge elles aussi.

Elle tomba plus lentement. Elle ne voulait pas tomber mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Cette pluie rouge vive, épaisse et poisseuse, créant de véritables rivières le long d'une terre blanche, vierge, immaculée telle de la neige.

Une neige qui essaie de survivre malgré toute cette eau qui se déversait.

Si l'on remontait cette pente neigeuse recouverte de ce liquide écarlate, on tombait sur deux lacs de mercure aussi changeant qu'une mer déchainée. Trop d'eau s'accumula, ils débordèrent. Une goutte d'eau de mer tombant du ciel. Les champs de blé étaient plus sombres qu'a l'accoutumée comme fanés par un été trop dur. Soudain, deux pétales de rose bougèrent dans le vent laissant derrière eux une plainte timide à peine audible.

Seuls ceux qui voulaient l'entendre l'écouterait.

_"A l'aide..."_

**POV Harry**

- "Whow !"

Encore ce rêve. Le même depuis deux jours déjà, le même qui me réveillait en sursaut, faisant perler quelque gouttes de sueurs froides le long de mon dos, sueurs froides sur mon corps chaud. Tout avait l'air si réel, je pouvais presque les toucher, juste avant qu'elles ne tombent. Qu'avais je fais pour mériter ça ?  
Je me levais, il était 8h du soir. Je ne pensais pas dormir autant à vrai dire mais cela m'avais fait beaucoup de bien, mes nuits étaient agitées en ce moment. Au tour de mon estomac de se réveiller, le déjeuner était loin. Je descendais les escaliers de la veille maison des Black écoutant le bois chanter une chanson mélodieuse à chacun de mes pas. Par bonheur, Mrs Weasley ou encore la meilleure cuisinière du pays entendit ma prière muette : le diner fut servi et il y eut du pudding. Je saluais l'assemblée tout en m'asseyant à table juste à côté du professeur Lupin comme d'habitude. Le 12 Grimmauld Place avait beau être une bicoque du troisième age elle n'en demeurait pas moins chaleureuse.  
Débarquement allié, le gigot fit son entrée. Mr Weasley n'était pas encore rentré, il devait avoir du travail depuis sa promotion au ministère. Ron prenait les repas très au sérieux; il disait que c'est un moment important pour reprendre des forces et se retrouver en famille.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Comme toujours, Grinny aidait au service sa mère et Hermione n'arrivait pas à lâcher son bouquin, même à table. Tonks ne mangea guère depuis la mort de mon oncle Sirius au printemps dernier et de Dumbledore. Aucune couleur de vint remplacer le gris souris de ses cheveux. Leur mort fut encore trop douloureuse pour tout le monde et je dus avouer que le fait d'y repenser me brisa le coeur. Je trouvais la vie injuste bien avant ce moment là, mais je la trouvait encore plus amère depuis.  
Le professeur Moody entama une vigoureuse discussion sur notre prochaine contre-attaque, l'oeil alerte, épiant le moindre de nos mouvements en particulier ceux douteux de Luna qui faisait danser une fourchette dans l'assiette de Neuville à première vue captivé ou effrayé. La main du professeur Lupin sur mon bras me tira de mon amusement :

- "Tu as bien dormis ?"

- "Oh oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant reposé"

Son sourire rassurant me réconforta quelque peu. Je n'avais encore parlé de mon rêve à personne car il ne me préoccupait pas tant que cela. Nous verrions plus tard.

Le diner - somptueux - m'acheva pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'y avait que Ron qui était encore partant pour une petite partie d'échec mais je dus décliner sinon ma digestion allait en pâtir. Hermione s'installa devant la cheminée du salon, entourée de livre traitant de magie noire et de sortilèges très anciens. Les horcruxes devinrent notre préoccupation première depuis cette tragédie. Je n'irai certainement pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je ne pourrais revoir la Fat Lady qui chante aussi mal depuis ma première venue, le professeur Mcgonagall, Hagrid ...Un bouquin attira mon attention, c'était celui qu'elle avait reçu à la mort de Dumbledore : "Le conte des trois frères". Je survolais les pages rapidement, m'arrêtant sur une ou deux illustrations. Un livre pour enfant ne nous aidera pas beaucoup ... De temps en temps, Hermione nous lisait des passages qu'elle trouvaient intéressants, auxquels je ne comprenais pas tout. La musique venant de la chambre du professeur me distrayait pas mal, ça me rappellait la musique de chambre que mon regretté mentor écoutait dans son bureau...

- "Avec des bonbons au citron..."

- "Ou ça ?"

- "Rien Ron, rien ..."

La pendule sonna 23h pile.  
Il ne restait plus que nous autour du feu ainsi que Mrs Weasley sur un rockingchair en train de tricoter. Tout à coup, l'aiguille Mr Weasley pointa sur "en déplacement" puis quelque secondes plus tard, 3 coups retentirent à la porte. Mrs Weasley se précipita afin d'accueillir son époux.

- "Qui est ce ?" fit elle sur un ton enjoué

- "C'est moi chérie, mais je te dirais la même chose si c'était un Mangemort. Pose moi la question" le ton était sans équivoque.

- "Oh ... bien je ... quelle tarte ai je faite hier soir ?"

- "Une tarte aux poires" répondit il ravit "Non n'ouvre pas ! Je dois aussi te poser la question"

- "Arthur crois-tu que cela soit vraiment nécessaire ?" elle prenait une jolie teinte rosée.

- "Oui évidemment. Alors comment je t'appelle lorsque nous sommes tout les deux ?"

La pauvre Molly ressemblait trait pour trait à une pivoine.

- "Molinette" murmura-t-elle.

- "Parfait, j'entre !"

Le teint fatigué et le bonnet de travers Mr Weasley s'avança sur la pas de la porte mais n'entra pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air embarrassé, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, de plus il ne portait pas son éternel manteau. Ce détail me fit accourir vers lui, suivit de près par Ron. Nous nous approchions, intrigués.

- "Arthur, tout va bien" ?

- "Moi oui mais lui je ne pense pas"

Une personne se tenait derrière lui vêtue de son manteau. D'apparence distinguée, mince, plutôt petite, ses cheveux blond sales tombent sur les épaules, l'air frêle et hésitante, je me disais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas une étudiante de Hogwarts ...

- "Je l'ai trouvé devant la maison, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout ... Molly s'il te plait"

Mrs Weasley partit aussitôt à l'étage. Bizarrement, je ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça à se jeune homme que j'avais qualifié d'étudiante. J'étais hypnotisé par son sang qui coulait sur le parquet, semblant tomber au ralentit et soulever la poussière dans un nuage grisâtre lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

_"elle ne voulait pas tomber mais en même temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire"_

Avant même que je ne puis faire quoi que ce soit, Remus débarqua tel une tornade blanche, lui ôta sa cape et pressa un linge humide sur son bras. Ce geste brusque eut pour effet de faire relever la tête de notre invité surprise.  
C'est alors que je la revis, la neige, cette immense étendue de neige baignée par cette rivière si rouge, je les vis enfin ces deux lacs de mercure débordant, ... Rien ne tremblait dans le vent, tout était silencieux.  
Dans ses bras s'accrochait désespérément une boule de suif qui profita d'un moment de faiblesse de son maitre pour se dégager et s'empresser de trouver refuge sous le meuble du salon. A dire vrai ça m'était égal, je me focalisais sur la personne devant moi parce que si c'était bien comme je le pensais, j'allais devenir dingue d'ici 30 secondes.

- "Draco savez vous ce qu'il c'est passé ?" demanda Lupin

Cette personne était donc Malfoy.  
J'avais rêvé de sa mésaventure sans le savoir.  
Sous le choc, et il n'était pas le seul, il ne dit rien. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun sons ne sortaient. Affolé, son regard s'attarda sur le mien comme si sa vie en dépendait et ça m'avait mis mal à l'aise mais je ne le quittais pas des yeux. J'essayais de deviner ce qu'il n'arrivait pas a exprimer. Des images floues, complètement incohérentes m'apparaissent. Puis je vis une larme se perdre sur la commissure de ses lèvres murmurant mon prénom. Il chancela tenant difficilement sur ses jambes et sans trop comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, je le soutins pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Je pus remarquer qu'il avait un sérieux problème de poids n'étant pas plus lourd que Ginny.  
Je le déposai sur le canapé, Lupin sur les talons, son linge toujours appuyé sur le bras de Malfoy. Mrs Weasley venait de descendre avec une bassine d'eau chaude, des linges propres, des fioles de toutes les couleurs virevoltantes à sa suite sans un cliquetis harmonieux. Remus s'empara d'une fiole qu'il versa abondamment sur un tissu et recommença à faire compresse sur le membre blessé.

J'étais là, le contemplant sans rien faire.  
Dans ma tête, je n'entendais que des pleurs, des cris de douleur abominables. Je l'ai entendu, sa voix lorsqu'il chuta...  
Ce sang qui coulait encore comme le sien et pourtant il avait l'air si paisible.

J'eus pitié de lui à ce moment.

De la pitié et de la joie aussi, celle de voir quelqu'un qui avait survécu.  
Quelqu'un comme moi peut être.  
Quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pus tuer.  
Quelqu'un que malgré moi

j'aimais.

* * *

Remus qui arrive en criant "Mèèèèèèère Deniiis !" Ha non ça c'est Goldorak, je les confonds toutes les deux.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, enfin une fancfic de derrière les fagots sur FFnet !

J'accepte toutes critiques constructives. Une faute d'orthographe ? Ou ça ? Une concordance des temps non respectée, une syntaxe merdique, des répétitions à foison, faites le savoir pour le bien de l'écriture française et surtout de la mienne ! x) Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur.

Tant que cela reste dans le politiquement correct naturellement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'homme au regard noir

**Aller et retour**

* * *

Auteur : Le Serpentaire

Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux, objets, concepts et institutions magiques, sortilèges et créatures appartiennent à J.K Rolling

Rate : M

Paring : HPxDM

Résumé : Draco revient quelque mois après l'assassinat de Dumbledore par Severus Snape, au 12 square Grimmauld, en charpie et tenant dans ses bras un chat noir. Apparemment, le plus jeune des Malfoy est dans le pétrin, seul le « Survivant » pourrait l'aider mais demander assistance à quelqu'un qui ne vous apprécie surtout lorsqu'on se sens coupable d'avoir failli tuer le plus grand sorcier du siècle. De surcroit, le traumatisme qui affecte en ce moment le blondinet l'a rendu muet. Seul Monsieur le Chat sait ce qui c'est passé mais nous le savons, les chats ne parlent pas …  
Draco sera-t-il livré à Azkaban ?  
Le dit "chat" arrivera-t-il à raconter toute l'histoire ?  
L'élu restera t il de marbre devant un Draco dépassé par les évènements ?  
Réponses un peu plus bas.

Commentaires : Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 7 (ou si peu). J'utilise certains termes originaux (Dra**c**o, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Snape etc ...). Au niveau représentation des personnages, ne pas tenir compte des films.

Précisions :

Se reporter au prologue.

Remerciements :

Déjà merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ^_^. J'avais un peu peur de me retrouver au prologue sans aucun commentaires. Dire ce qui vous plait (ou vous déplait) m'aide fortement pour la suite de mon récit. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment. Encore merci de prendre un peu de temps pour dire des mots gentils \o/ .

* * *

**chapitre 1 : L'homme au regard noir – Death hunter **

* * *

Le sentiment de culpabilité.

Bien souvent, on fait les choses non pas par amour, mais pour éviter de se sentir coupable par la suite. Harry connait l'amour à son sens le plus juste et le plus profond. Etre aimé, aimer à son tour. C'est ce qui fait sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse. Chaque être peu constituer une faiblesse même celui que l'on a méprisé pendant un temps, et on se rend compte que la guerre est cruelle pour tout le monde.  
A commencer par lui.  
Le Survivant comme l'appelle la Gazette du Sorcier. Souvent, il pense ne pas avoir survécu a ce drame, pas plus que les autres, car à chaque fois qu'une personne chère à son coeur s'en va, une partie de son âme part avec elle. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils restent. On se sent plus fort quand on se sait soutenu, si l'on tombe ce n'est pas grave. Il y aura toujours une main tendue pour nous relever.

_"__Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ?_  
_Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là. Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair."_

Harry se rappela alors les paroles si précieuses de son professeur, il avait promis de respecter et de chérir ces mots comme une leçon de vie. Ses parents étaient là pour lui, ils ont toujours été présents à chaque instant comme s'ils veillaient sur lui. L'amour ne disparaît jamais, c'est vrai. Sirius, qui a rejoint les étoiles, éclaira son chemin dans les moments les plus sombres. Et il comptait sur Dumbledore comme soutient dans ses épreuves futures, comme une source d'où il puiserait sa force espérant juste qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Lorsqu'il regardait Draco, il sentait tout cet amour partir, remplacé par une rage, une colère incontrôlable. Il avait furieusement envie de le frapper, d'en finir avec sa vie maintenant. Un être si misérable ne peut pas se permettre de vivre dans notre monde ou la survie est le mot clé. Où tout ce sang avait sa place ? Très certainement pas ici... Harry porta sa main ensanglantée à sa bouche, apprécia le contact humide et épais, lécha ses lèvres se délectant du liquide écarlate. La sensation était ultime, presque jouissive, un frisson de victoire parcourut tout son corps. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte de son geste qu'il stoppa immédiatement comme un film qu'on aurait mis en pause.

- Qu'ai je fais ? …

_- Ce qu'il fallait faire… il l'a mérité, son père a fait des choses horribles... tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas Harry ?_

_- Le père et le fils ne sont pas la même personne._

_- Mais ils défendent la même idée, la même qui a tué ceux que tu aimais…_

_- Il n'a jamais tué, il ne l'a pas tué, il ne veut pas tuer…_

_- Il te tuera toi alors sinon pourquoi serait-il venu ?_

_- C'est impossible._

_- Tu devras le tuer Harry._

_- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. _

_- Tu devras défendre ta vie, pense à l'affront que tu ferais à ceux qui ont donné la leur pour toi, que diraient tes parents ?_

_- Je …_

_- Tu as déjà du sang sur les mains et il ne s'agit que d'une larve insignifiante pour toi.._

- "Je ne suis pas comme vous !

- Harry ? "

Mrs Weasley affichait un regard inquiet et peiné sachant très bien ce qui se passait, plus personne n'était étranger au fait que Voldemort pénétrait l'esprit de Harry de temps à autre. Le professeur Lupin qui c'était mis à psalmodier une formule bizarre s'arrêta aussitôt puis regarda le jeune homme à sa gauche. C'était sans nul doute celui qui s'inquiétait le plus pour son protégé. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'était de perdre son esprit et le contrôle de son coeur. Draco, étendu sur le canapé, avait perdu conscience. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement le cri ne l'affectant en rien, après tout c'était un cri parmi tant d'autres … La main bienveillante de Mrs Weasley se posa sur son épaule cherchant à le rassurer, mais en vain. Harry avait l'esprit bien trop secoué et ne se souciait guère de son entourage sauf peut-être de lui-même, à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas guérir celui qui occupait son champ de vision, il ne pouvait pas l'aider, encore une fois.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

De rage, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron s'ouvrit violemment allant jusqu'à claquer contre le mur ne prenant pas la peine de la refermer. Il s'assit sur le lit les dents serrées, les mains crispées prêtes à frapper comme un ours que l'on aurait titillé un peu trop. Hermione déboula dans la pièce suivie par le rouquin et sa frangine, mais s'arrêta nette en voyant Harry ainsi. Avec plus de douceur cette fois, elle s'approcha de lui, toucha son épaule avec compassion. C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours été là.

- Tu n'es pas seul tu sais.

- Hermione …

- Je sais ce que tu ressens ...

- Non je regrette je ne pense pas

- On sait mieux que tu ne te l'imagine vieux, intervint Ron, lorsqu'on te voit comme ça, c'est un sentiment que l'on éprouve tous

- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau

- Alors, raconte-nous ce qui t'empêche d'être toi-même" conclue Hermione.

Et petit à petit, Harry se souvenait de plusieurs choses importantes; que la vie ne nous laisse jamais seuls. Même dans les moments les plus sombres il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour allumer et guider nos pas. Lorsque l'on cherche bien, ces personnes ne sont autres que nos amis et c'est pour cela que nous les appelons ainsi. Il savait que la lanterne de son monde noir brillait toujours, il suffisait de tendre la main pour la prendre.

- "D'accord"

Le coeur léger, il raconta son rêve et cette sensation bizarre qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Au début pris comme de la pitié, chose à laquelle il ne voulait plus croire, il opta plus pour de la compassion, de la bienveillance ou encore une amitié possible ? Mais dans ce cas là quel était l'élément déclencheur de tout cela ? Etait-ce son arrivée à Grimmauld Place ou bien devait-on chercher plus loin ? Des questions pour l'instant sans réponses mais auxquelles il espérait en trouver, avec Draco qui sait. Suite à la discussion, Hermione chercha la petite bête :

- "Il est possible que tu es fais un rêve prémonitoire, tu en a déjà fais

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne sais pas … il a dû surement marquer ton esprit

- D'un coup de pied dans le nez oui … répliqua Ginny

- Harry s'en fout de Malfoy, moi encore plus ! Que je sache, il n'a rien fait qui aille dans notre sens hum ? Ron commençait à devenir rouge

- Certes, mais il aurait pu toucher Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre, en bien ou en mal

- Je pense que c'était un avertissement et qu'il est venu ici chercher de l'aide".

Ron marqua une pause. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami se rangerait du côté de l'ennemi en le soutenant. C'était fort, la fouine qui venait demander un coup de main au survivant, du bon côté, comme s'il voulait se repentir, dire qu'il était sincèrement désolé et aider même à tuer Voldemort. D'un côté c'était sans doute une opération d'infiltration de l'ordre par les Mangemorts. Weasley junior se promit d'arrêter la bierreaubeurre après 22h.  
Hermione campa sur la position du rêve prémonitoire, mais n'engagea pas le débat sur le fait que Draco ait atterri ici. Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher le livre sur l'interprétation des rêves, la porte s'ouvrit tout aussi violemment que la première fois, le professeur Moody en première ligne, il fallait s'en douter.

- "Malfoy va bien mieux, nous devons partir

- Quoi maintenant ? S'exclama Ron qui espérait dormir pénard

- Cela ne peut attendre demain ou nous serons tous en grand danger. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore nos défenses sont devenues plus que bancales.

- Des Mangemorts pourraient …

- Exactement Granger. Faites vos valise nous partons.

- Je vais avertir Luna et Neville.

- Inutile, Arthur Weasley les conduit au Portoloin le plus proche. Ils vont chez le père Lovegood

- Nous n'avons même pas pu leur dire au revoir" fit Hermione sur un ton peiné.

- « Grmbl … au moins vous les reverrez en vie. » Ces mots prononcés, il claqua violemment la porte.

Branle-bas de combat, Ron tira sa valise qui se trouvait sur l'étagère dès qu'il entendit le mot "Mangemort" renversant par la même occasion Coquecigrue dont il ne se soucia pas plus que ça… Son amie lui imposa le calme fermement stipulant qu'il ne servait à rien de paniquer et qu'il allait trébucher sur le pied du … lit. Ginny courra dans sa chambre sans même regarder derrière elle. Harry repensa à Snape lorsqu'il se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir la, une lumière éteinte dans ses yeux. Il savait, il avait bien vu que Malfoy était incapable de tuer le directeur de l'école. Etait ce vraiment par manque de courage ou bien ressentait-il lui aussi de la bienveillance envers cet homme ? Il fut quasiment certain que Draco n'avait eu aucun sentiment meurtrier ce soir-là, cela suffisait pour lui faire comprendre que finalement, ils pourraient trouver un terrain d'entente et qui sait, devenir amis. En coup cas, il allait tout faire pour trouver ce qui lui était arrivé.  
L'agitation régnait dans la petite chambre du deuxième étage, les affaires volaient dans tous les sens, le rouquin était plus que sur les nerfs cherchant à quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit. On pouvait entendre en bas des bruits similaires, même celui d'un tison de cheminée frappant violemment le sol. Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre, une assemblée c'était réuni dans la cuisine composée de Mrs et Mr Weasley, Remus Lupin et du professeur Moody. Harry voulut entrer, mais bien entendu personne ne le laissa faire prétextant une "affaire d'adulte". Dépité, il retourna au salon apercevant Ron assis sur sa valise angoissé, Hermione caressant nerveusement Pattenrond assise sur le fauteuil près de l'âtre et Ginny avec Coquecigrue assise en tailleur sur le tapis. Un peu plus loin allongé sur le canapé se trouvait leur invité, à moitié endormi. Ses vêtements étaient sales et en très mauvais état. Le feu ne brûlait plus dans la cheminée accentuant cet état de semi-torpeur dans lequel baignait la maison. Les voix venant de la cuisine se faisaient plus discrètes presque secrètes, la pièce ressemblait à l'une des prisons d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs en moins peu être. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, cherchant une réponse :

- « Connaissant la prudence du professeur Moody, ils doivent penser que c'est un piège ou quelque chose du genre …

- Et c'est pas plus mal parce que si c'est le cas personne ne trouvera la maison de Sirius, répliqua vivement Ron

- Réfléchis bêta, depuis la mort de Dumbledore personne ne peu trouver la maison.

- Tu oublie quelque chose Hermione, dit Harry, Snape était un gardien du secret lui aussi et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire en revenant ici ...

- Pourquoi ils nous mettent pas au jus…

- Ils ont leurs raisons Ron. Je dois être encore le centre du problème. »

Il termina sa phrase en la murmurant pour lui même. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'Ordre du Pheonix, tout tournait autour de lui, chaque membre s'évertuant à le protéger parfois au risque de leur propre vie. Harry Potter était le garçon qui avait survécu et certainement leur meilleur moyen de survie également.

Immédiatement après cette pensée, les professeurs Moody et Lupin sortirent de la cuisine, sans un regard pour l'assemblée aux yeux remplis d'angoisse et de questions, ils marchèrent à grands pas vers le canapé où était installé Draco. Les deux adultes se chuchotèrent quelques mots puis Lupin pria le jeune homme de le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée. Les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la cuisine sortirent et se dirigèrent aussi vers l'entrée, emportant valise et sac à dos. Tout le monde partait à la hâte, c'était inédit. Le professeur Moody fit un geste à l'attention des 4 autres qui restaient dans le salon afin qu'ils sortent. Tout à coup, monsieur le chat, bien planqué sous le vaisselier sortit en trombe. Personne ne lui prêta plus d'attention lorsqu'il bondit dans les bras de Malfoy. La valise à la main, Harry sortit de la vieille bicoque le coeur lourd. C'était tout de même son chez lui, un point d'ancrage auquel il tenait beaucoup, des souvenirs précieux resteraient dans ces murs pour toujours. Un dernier regard encore puis, il passa le petit portillon devant la maison.

Voilà une étape de passée, c'était pas plus mal il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose sans trop se soucier de son passé enfin pour le moment ….

Le ciel était encore couvert, on avait du mal à apercevoir les étoiles à travers la couche nuageuse, la brume enveloppait tout le quartier comme un carcan de coton ne dévoilant rien à plus de 3 mètres quant à la température, digne de celle d'un freezer. Pas de doute nous étions bien en Angleterre. Tonks tira notre ami de ses pensées en venant près de lui :

- « Alastor pense que le foyer des Weasley n'est plus un endroit sur

- Plus depuis l'incendie …

- .. Alors nous allons plus vers le nord.

- Vous voulez vraiment que mes doigts de pied tombent. Qu'est ce qu'on va trouver au nord ?

- Au nord ? S'exclama Ron. Plus tu vas vers le nord, plus tu te rapproches du cercle polaire ! Franchement pourquoi on a pas une planque en Andalousie com... »

Pas le temps de finir la phrase, la main de Moody venait de tomber sur le sommet du crane de Seigneur Ronald, du coup, Tonks reprit.

- « Je disais qu'au nord il y a un manoir qui appartient à ma famille. Tu me connais, je le garde au cas où …

- Brillant ma chère »

Tout le monde enfourcha son balai, Moody en tête de file. Harry n'oublia pas Draco qui monta avec Lupin, mais quand même, il était intrigué par sa présence ici et voulait en savoir plus. Bien sur, demander à Lupin (ou pire, le professeur Moody) serait du suicide organisé. Le meilleur moyen restait la bonne vieille méthode artisanale : le soutirage d'informations par échange verbal peinard autrement dit, lui et Harry seuls. Il tenta une approche pendant que montrait un plan à mister single eye. Il savait que son cher ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était doux et compréhensif, il n'y aurait pas de mots plus hauts que les autres :

- « Professeur ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup parler à … à Malfoy en privé si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Et Harry dit tout cela d'un calme olympien en fixant son mentor droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que tout cela est pour ta sécurité Harry

- Je pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose dans l'état où il est.

- Et bien …

- Et s'il tente quelque chose, je le largue, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il dit cette phrase avec une moue ironique.

- C'est d'accord. »

Bien sur, Lupin prit tout cela sur le ton de la rigolade et c'est en pouffant qu'il aida Draco à descendre du balai. Celui-ci avait du mal à marcher, on sentait de la fatigue dans chacun de ses gestes, lents, pesants. Avec délicatesse, Harry lui prit le bras à un endroit pas trop recouvert de bleus et l'installa sur son balai. Le chat noir était toujours dans ses bras. Il voulait le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, car déjà que son maitre était bien amoché, s'accrocher au conducteur avec un animal aux bras serait chose difficile. Mais impossible de s'approcher de la bestiole et encore moins de la toucher. Il exposa à Draco son point de vu et après un instant de réflexion, il accepta de le confier à Harry. Il essaya de le mettre dans les bras de Ginny mais rien à faire l'animal était furax,Tonks du le prendre par la peau du cou. Etrangement la créature fut plutôt docile une fois dans ses bras.

L'heure du départ avait sonné, Moody en avait sérieusement marre de poireauter et Ron recommençait à ronchonner, il fallait partir. Le chef de file décolla et tout le monde s'envola quelques secondes après. Lors du décollage, Harry put sentir les bras de Malfoy s'accrocher à la va-vite comme s'il avait oublié de le faire et cela lui coupa la respiration un court instant. On ne voyait plus que les maisons telles des petits points noirs, le groupe volait vite dans un premier temps, le vent dans les cheveux de Harry l'obligeait à bouger souvent sa tête de gauche à droite afin d'écarter les mèches trop longues devant ses yeux. Dans sa tête, il se demandait s'il devait engager la conversation maintenant seulement le vent tapait bien fort à ses oreilles et son passager n'entendrait rien. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Au bout de 15 minutes à grande vitesse, le groupe ralentit sensiblement. Ils se trouvaient au dessus d'une grande chaine de montagnes prise dans la brume glacée et on ne voyait rien du sol comme si l'on était monté trop haut. L'angoisse était perceptible chez tout le monde même chez Draco qui resserra ses bras sur la taille de Harry. L'avantage était qu'a présent on pouvait placer quelques phrases. Mrs Weasley accompagnée de Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione doucement et commença la conversation quand à Arthur il s'évertua de rassurer tout le monde en contant une histoire sur les gnomes qui peuplaient l'endroit, mais Harry vit là une opportunité qu'il saisit bien vite. Il prit un peu d'altitude mais Lupin le vit tout de suite. Son protégé lui fit un regard compatissant, le loup-garou approuva et ne dit rien. Il avait gagné un peu de temps, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit Malfoy prit la parole :

- « Que voulais-tu me dire qui ne pouvait attendre pour que je monte sur ton balai ?

- Explique-moi d'abord comment tu t'es retrouvé au 12 Grimmauld Place. Tu n'es pas un gardien du secret personne n'a plus te dire ou on était, la maison est proté...

- Qui te dit que cette personne est vivante. Harry n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, la réponse fut brusque. Il pensait que Draco mentait, car personne ne pouvait dire un secret protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais une personne morte qui lui révèle un secret était encore plus farfelu. Il décida de creuser quand même.

- Et comment tu as fait pour contacter une personne décédée ? Et là il pensa qu'il avait déjà réussi à parler à ses parents alors qu'ils étaient morts. Sa question perdait en crédibilité.

- La nécromancie est un art qui t'es inconnue, car tu tiens à toujours rester dans cette lumière qui fait de toi leur héros. J'ai rien d'un héros, j'ai pas besoin d'enlever mes mains du feu.

- Si ça venait à se savoir, tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis.

- T'es à l'ouest Potter le Ministère ne contrôle plus rien, que veux tu qu'il m'arrive … Pendant que tu te prends pour la Suisse plein de gens meurs. Il pensa tout de suite à ses parents.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- A l'abri.

- Bien … Et c'est parce que tu as pratiqué cette magie que t'es dans cet état ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était dangereux sur tous les points de vue.

- Je suis tombé sur un os c'est tout …

- Et tu as … t'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question comment t'es arrivé là-bas ?

- Je te l'ai dis je détiens le secret moi aussi.

- D'accord, admettons, mais comment l'as tu obtenu ?

- Je te le dirais plus tard si tu veux bien …

-C'est si long que ça ?

- Assez.

- Et sinon comment tu te sens ? T'as mal quelque part ?

- Non … »

Harry senti le regard de Lupin quelques mètres en contrebas lui intimant de redescendre, de toute façon Malfoy n'aurait pas craché plus qu'il ne l'avait fait, ses bras s'étaient desserrés depuis leur discussion là-haut. Il appela son nom, sans réponse … Draco devait dormir. Leur conversation trottait encore dans sa tête, d'un côté pourquoi mentir et de l'autre l'histoire lui paraissait si énorme qu'il avait du mal à l'avaler. En fait il ne savait pas vraiment si cette configuration était possible, le sortilège de Fidelitas étant réputé infaillible, il s'était contenté de ce qui était écrit dans les livres de cours. Hermione devait connaître plus de choses sur le sujet. Les bouquins c'était son truc.

Il arriva à ses côtés et la première chose qu'elle lui demanda fut pourquoi il se trimballait Malfoy. Il lui expliqua brièvement le pourquoi du comment puis raconta tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Penaude, son amie soutint sa théorie, car n'ayant que peu de connaissances dans le domaine de la magie noire, encore moins la nécromancie, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer ni réfuter. Elle lui promit cependant de jeter un oeil sur les livres qu'elle avait apporté. Harry n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre une réponse plus complète du blondinet à l'arrivée et il restait du chemin à parcourir encore.

Il retourna vers le professeur Lupin sans lui raconter ce que lui avait dit Draco, il ne posa même pas de questions. Harry demanda pourquoi ils ne prenaient pas de Portoloin ou n'utilisaient pas le transplanage. Rémus répondit que l'endroit devait être protégé contre celui-ci comme beaucoup de propriétés privées et que Tonks ne se souvenait pas des protections qu'il pouvaient y avoir sur place. Quant au Portoloin, comme ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils trouveraient sur place ne c'était pas très prudent. Les balais leur permettraient de partir vite et en toute discrétion à la moindre situation suspecte.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres et ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit, fatigués et avec beaucoup de crampes que le petit groupe arriva. Aussitôt Ron sorti de son semi-sommeil et sa baguette par la même occasion, tout le monde se mit sur ses gardes. Moody passa en premier suivit de Mr Weasley afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais curieusement, les protections contre la magie noire fonctionnaient encore. Tonks fut très étonnée de voir qu'elles furent mises en place pour un manoir inhabité. Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un dedans ? Ce fut vite démenti par les deux hommes sortant de l'édifice qui l'affirmait vide. Soulagé, le reste du groupe entra sans trop se presser, l'inconnu devant eux n'était pas très rassurant, ils ne savaient pas encore dans quelle région de l'ile ils se trouvaient. Harry, encore sur son balai, réveilla le dormeur et Tonks put lui rendre sa bestiole.

La porte du manoir était immense, un troll des cavernes aurait pu passer tranquillement … à y regarder de plus près deux trolls en fin de compte. Le bois était toujours aussi bien vernit et sans vermoulures. Tout l'édifice était en pierres grises très vieilles, il devait valoir une petite fortune. Moult fenêtres ouvraient les murs taillés dans la pierre même, sans volets avec un style de vitres modernes. Apparemment tout avait faire l'objet d'une rénovation 20 ans auparavant peut être, mais pas moins. Harry n'avait pas vu les jardins à cause de la pénombre et il n'y tenait pas beaucoup. En entrant, il fut stupéfait par la grandeur du hall, c'était aussi grand qu'à Hogwarts, mais sans meubles ni tableaux. Heureusement que Mr Weasley avait pensé à allumer sinon il n'aurait pas vu l'escalier sur la gauche avec une rampe en fer forgé noire et des dorures sur les barreaux. Moody conseilla à tout le monde de s'installer et de dormir, qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de la sécurité du bâtiment, les détails seraient pour le lendemain. Hermione ne laissa pas Patenrond sortir de sa cage et monta suivie de Mrs Weasley, Ginny et de Ron visiblement en grand manque de sommeil puisqu'il prit trois fois le mauvais couloir, se trompa de chambre deux fois avant de trouver la sienne. Harry prit la cage d'Edwig, sa valise puis se retourna afin d'inviter Malfoy à le suivre lorsque celui-ci s'écroula comme une masse par terre. Monsieur le chat en profita pour se faire la malle. Aussitôt, Lupin le rassit et diagnostiqua rapidement que la fiole qu'il lui avait fait boire avait fait son effet, le « calmant » avait fonctionné. C'est alors qu'Harry proposa de le monter dans sa chambre. Le loup-garou n'était pas idiot, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi depuis que l'héritier Malfoy avait atterri au Grimmauld Place, le jeune Potter voulait faire les choses par lui-même. Il garda cela pour lui dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de mettre tout au clair un jour.

Harry essaya de mettre Draco sur son dos, mais c'était plus difficile à dire qu'a faire, un poids mort n'aidant en rien à bien se placer et pire, le père Potter ne savait pas trop comment le prendre avec les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps de peur de lui faire mal. Lupin soupira un bon coup et fit le geste de porter quelque chose par dessous. Venant de comprendre, le brun le porta dans ses bras comme on porte une fille ce qui le gêna beaucoup. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, choisissant le 2ème étage comme point de chute. La chambre au bout du couloir avait faire l'affaire.

En ouvrant la porte, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le meilleur choix qu'il avait fait : des toiles d'araignée étaient disséminées un peu partout, mais un vieux lit d'enfant était resté, couvert de poussière. Hélas il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la baguette dans sa poche, il ne se voyait pas appeler quelqu'un … C'était le moment de faire une petite expérience, il tonna clairement le sortilège et fut surpris de voir que la pièce était devenue parfaitement propre. Il se découvrit une qualité. C'est là que le chat noir revint. Décidément il le suivait partout, pire qu'un petit chien. Avec prudence, il posa son fardeau sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures et ferma les rideaux de la chambre. Il comptait découvrir demain tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et finalement pourquoi ne pas lui parler de son rêve ? Après tout il avait rêvé de lui il le reconnaissait, mais sa curiosité le poussa encore plus loin il voulait absolument savoir le pourquoi du comment et surtout ce que Draco avait fait pour arriver au 14 Grimmauld Place dans un état pareil.

Le chat était sur le lit lorsqu'il décida de partir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ces deux pupilles noires comme le jais. Ce sont des yeux que l'on n'oublie pas.

- « Pourquoi t'as une pupille ronde toi ... »

Tout à coup une violente douleur au front l'obligea à détourner le regard, sa cicatrice était douloureuse comme lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres pénétrait son esprit, c'était à la limite du supportable, il criait, mais ne s'entendait pas. La pièce se remplit d'une fumée noir intense, il ne vit plus rien. Puis tout devint calme, comme dans un cimetière.

Il entendit une voix qui lui disait de se lever, mais il n'en fit rien, alors la voix dans sa tête se fit plus menaçante lui ordonnant cette fois de se mettre debout. Ce qu'il fit, contre sa volonté. Il se trouvait à présent devant un manoir en proie aux flammes, un homme encapuchonné en était sorti, noir sur le noir de la nuit, invisible. Il prit la poudre d'escampette aussi rapidement que si l'on transplannait. Harry se retourna et refit face au manoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Derrière lui, il l'entendait, le bruit du serpent sifflant. Il hésita entre se retourner ou non. La sensation d'une main sur son épaule lui ôta le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

- «Quelle idée de le ramener ici … n'oublie pas que je vois tout partout où tu te trouves Harry. La voix était froide et amère tel du venin de vipère.

- J'ai une intime conviction …

- De celle qui te dicte ton irréductible perte au font de mes abysses. Je peux faire de toi ma marionnette à chaque instant, ne sous-estime pas l'emprise que j'ai sur toi. Regarde-le … lui aussi est une poupée de chiffon. Harry …

- Il y a une chose que l'on m'a enseignée et que je n'oublie jamais.»

La voix de Harry se fit tranchante coupant toute envie à son interlocuteur de répliquer. L'assurance d'avoir raison cette fois fut très forte et il en avait ...l'intime conviction.

- «L'amour»

occlumens

* * *

Nom dé diou ! Spas trop tôt ! Oui je sais c'est pas la joie...

J'accepte toutes critiques constructives. Une faute d'orthographe ? Ou ça ? Une concordance des temps non respectée, une syntaxe merdique, des répétitions à foison, faites le savoir pour le bien de l'écriture française et surtout de la mienne ! x) Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur.

Tant que cela reste dans le politiquement correct naturellement.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chevalier déchu

**Aller et retour**

* * *

Auteur : Le Serpentaire

Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux, objets, concepts et institutions magiques, sortilèges et créatures appartiennent à J.K Rolling

Rate : M

Paring : HPxDM

Résumé : Draco revient quelques mois après l'assassinat de Dumbledore par Severus Snape, au 12 square Grimmauld, en charpie et tenant dans ses bras un chat noir. Apparemment, le plus jeune des Malfoy est dans le pétrin, seul le « Survivant » pourrait l'aider mais demander assistance à quelqu'un qui ne vous apprécie pas surtout lorsqu'on se sent coupable d'avoir failli tuer le plus grand sorcier du siècle. De surcroit, le traumatisme qui affecte en ce moment le blondinet l'a rendu muet. Seul monsieur le Chat sait ce qui c'est passé mais nous le savons, les chats ne parlent pas …

Draco sera-t-il livré à Azkaban ?

Ledit "chat" arrivera-t-il à raconter toute l'histoire ?

L'élu restera-t-il de marbre devant un Draco dépassé par les évènements ?

Réponses un peu plus bas.

Commentaires : Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 7 (ou si peu). J'utilise certains termes originaux (Draco, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Snape etc ...). Au niveau représentation des personnages, ne pas tenir compte des films.

Précisions :

Se reporter au prologue.

Conneries éparses : Purée c'était long, grave long même. Mais comme le précisait la note, pas mal de pépins m'ont tenus éloignés de mon PC et surtout m'ont fait cruellement manqué de temps pour écrire. Bonne nouvelle: j'ai du temps, qui plus est pour le passer devant mon PC (youpalayoupi ). Je m'excuse platement pour cette absence, si quelqu'un me lit encore aujourd'hui (et qui a attendu, on peut rêver !) je tacherais de poster en moins d'un an... * honte*

Je vais continuer cette fic parce qu'elle me plait, que le plan est déjà en place dans ma tronche depuis très longtemps et puis parce que j'aime bien écrire, j'essaie de m'améliorer et avec un peu de chance, ma fic sera lue par une grosse pointure de qui me laissera une review *zbaf* Oké c'est bon, mais c'est beau de rêver un peu quand même...

Et puis si vous aimez, vous lecteurs qui passez par là, un petit mot ça donne toujours du baume au cœur :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Chevalier déchu – A Saint called Sorrow**

* * *

Le sortilège était passé de justesse, Harry lui-même ne savait pas si cela allait marcher, n'ayant jamais été un très bon occlumens. Cependant, il fut très confiant et très sur de lui lorsqu'il avait incanté la formule et c'est justement pour cela que tout c'était bien passé. Les pensées parasites n'étaient plus qu'une vilaine migraine à présent. La tête entre les mains, il posa genoux à terre, espérant que ça se calme. La douleur était bien plus forte que les autres fois, c'était à se demander si Voldemort n'avait pas progressé dans un domaine qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement. Harry répétait cette litanie à voix basse « _Arrête-toi, arrête-toi !_ » comme pour conjurer le maléfice. Mais rien n'y faisait, le mal de tête persistait plus que jamais. Et alors qu'il pensait devenir fou, l'image de Draco sur le canapé au Square Grimmauld apparut d'un seul coup dans son esprit. Et puis plus rien. La douleur était partie comme elle était venue, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Il releva la tête et constata que le chat n'était plus sur le lit, mais Draco s'y trouvait toujours, étendu sur le drap. C'est péniblement qu'il se révéla, chancela jusqu'au minuscule lit et prit la peine de recouvrir son invité avec la couverture en laine. Quand il ôta ses mains, il put percevoir la peau blanche de son visage à travers ses cheveux blanchâtres. Un trou dans le rideau miteu laissa passer un rayon de lune qui vint toucher la pointe de ses cheveux et ainsi reflétèrent un peu la lumière. Ce fut très beau d'après Harry, si beau qu'il voulut toucher, juste un peu pour voir si c'était de vrais cheveux. La main tremblante, il prit une mèche entre ses doigts, assez pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas en soie par hasard, puis les posa délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il le contempla quelques secondes, pour son propre plaisir avant de reculer de plusieurs pas précipitamment.

Jamais l'idée ne lui était venue si brusquement mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence ; il était attiré par lui, irrémédiablement, irrésistiblement. Les gestes exécutés avaient été faits machinalement comme guidés directement par son propre cœur et non plus par son esprit, embrumé de pensées qui jusque là ne s'étaient pas manifestées. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une illusion car si le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts était réel, alors il aimerait bien recommencer un autre jour.

- " Les petits moments de bonheur font les grandes joies ", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et c'est avec le cœur léger qu'il se posa dans un gros, lourd et vieux fauteuil au pied du lit juste devant la fenêtre avec le rideau troué qu'il écarta un peu, de quoi voir la lune dans le ciel. Silencieusement, il fit un vœu en fermant les yeux. Mais ça, c'est un secret.

La nuit fut courte et... inconfortable. Le soleil se levait, Harry aussi, dans le cirage. L'épisode d'hier fut très perturbant mais était-ce l'irruption de Voldemort dans son esprit ou bien la prise de conscience de son attirance pour Draco qui le fut le plus ? Impossible à dire, mais les deux cas en même temps semblaient être une bonne proposition de réponse. De plus, dormir devant la fenêtre lui apparaissait maintenant comme une idée stupide à cause de la lumière du jour qu'il se ramassa en plein dans la figure. Il jeta un œil en direction du lit et ne vit personne. La première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut une escapade nocturne mais affaibli comme il l'était par le calment de Lupin, lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il avait du se lever plus tôt que lui, tout simplement.

Harry ouvrit les rideaux, laissant la lumière du soleil envahir la pièce et révélant les jolies teintes bleues de la chambre ainsi que le beau siège derrière lui. C'est bêtement qu'il tapa de la main sur le fauteuil, faisant voler toute la poussière accumulée dessus pendant des lustres dans toute la pièce.

- " C'est pas vrai ! "

Il ouvrit les carreaux rapidement, en toussant ses poumons, jura et balança le coussin du sofa par la fenêtre qui atterrit dans un « pouf » tranquille deux étages plus bas. Même le sortilège de nettoyage d'hier soir n'avait pas enlevé la poussière du fauteuil, une relique à n'en pas douter. D'un pas pressant, il sortit du mausolée des débris à la recherche de Draco. Vu l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison, il n'était pas le seul debout. Au premier étage, il savait qu'il trouverait la chambre de Ron mais cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela de ne pas le voir encore réveillé. Quoi que... il entendit la douce voix d'Hermione qui lui ordonnait, vu le ton qu'elle avait, de se lever car « on a pas que ça à faire ». Et si la chambre était aussi poussiéreuse que la sienne hier soir, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle l'envoie balader entièrement par la fenêtre, sans se contenter d'un coussin.

Au rez-de-chaussé, il croisa tout sourire le professeur Lupin, parfaitement réveillé, avec qui il entama la conversation :

- " Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Professeur. Non pas très bien à vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup... réfléchi cette nuit". Harry ne voulait pas lui parler de l'épisode Voldemort tout de suite.

- "Hum. Tu cherches Draco je suppose ?

- "Oui, vous l'avez vu ? " demanda-t-il un peu étonné.

Remus pointa du doigt le jardin. Harry le remercia sincèrement et sortit en courant. Il ne vit pas le sourire du loup-garou retomber petit à petit, à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Son tuteur avait appris à regarder dans ses yeux et la fatigue, l'angoisse qu'il avait pu y lire suffisait à faire monter la sienne. Il n'était pas dupe, les méfaits de Voldemort font partie des choses que l'on n'oublie pas.

Harry retrouva Draco à quelques mètres derrière le manoir au milieu d'une allée de rosiers fanés. Au bout se trouvait une immense fontaine surmontée d'une statue de style grec ancien à qui il manquait la tête. Globalement tout était en piteux état. Le jardin n'avait pas été entretenu depuis de longues années, les buissons étaient redevenus sauvages, les roses poussaient chaotiquement, de mauvaises herbes jalonnaient les chemins puis soudain à l'horizon, l'orée d'une forêt aux arbres gigantesques, morts pour la plupart. C'était un véritable paysage de désolation, seule une rose blanche tachée par la boue se tenait encore droite et c'était ici que se trouvait le blond, scrutant le bois. Il entendit Harry marcher sur le gravier mais ne se retourna pas, préférant la parole au contact visuel.

- " Elles ne supportent pas le froid et la solitude, elles sont faites pour être chéries. "

Harry arriva à sa hauteur, juste à sa droite devant la rose blanche qu'il regardait. Elle ressemblait aux cheveux de Draco à bien y penser...

- " Je pense que personne n'aime être seul.

- Serais-tu sentimental ?

- On me le dit parfois mais, je préfère dire simplement que je suis humain, comme tout le monde. "

Il sortit sa baguette et à l'aide de celle-ci, coupa prudemment la tige. Il tint la rose en main, délicatement.

- "Tu sais, lorsqu'on retient une rose en prison, comme dans un vase, on finit par se faire mordre. C'est comme avec les gens Potter. "

Au son de son nom, il se piqua avec une des épines. C'était drôle d'entendre cela, presque sans animosité. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres, suça la goutte de sang lentement. Le temps ici n'avait plus d'importance.

- " Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'on peut les protéger le mieux et les rendre plus belles. "

Sur ces mots, il incanta un sort qui rendit à la fleur sa blancheur d'autrefois sans pour autant l'empêcher de faner. Il la présenta au jeune homme à côté de lui. Il la regarda. La prit dans une main. Joua avec un pétale dans l'autre.

-" Je suis sur que le rosier fleurira au printemps prochain et il sera plus beau qu'avant", dit Harry

- "Tu es un sentimental c'est bien ce que je disais ", répondit Draco, un sourire sur son visage.

Il ne voulut pas se l'avouer à lui même, mais la finesse des mots de Potter l'avait touché d'une certaine manière qu'il se sentait désormais plus en confiance. Être seul était une chose horrible, pour tout le monde, surtout pour lui. Parler à quelqu'un lui permettrait surement l'alléger le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis le début, après tout il s'agit de Harry, celui qu'on appelait le Sauveur. Il avança tranquillement le long de l'allée, marchant côte à côte avec les rosiers.

-" Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit la ?

- Tu veux vraiment me le dire ? Je suis étonné... mais pourquoi pas

- Alors écoute bien. "

POV Draco

_J'étais au manoir Malfoy avec mon père, ma mère, ma tante Bellatrix, le professeur Snape et bien sur des Death Eater. Il est inutile de te dire que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était présent lui aussi. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Étant donné que je faisais partie des leurs, je pouvais assister aux réunions sans problèmes mais cette fois je n'étais pas invité. Je trouvais cela curieux, d'habitude mon père m'encourageait à prendre part aux réunions des forces du mal histoire de " m'instruire ". Plus rien ne m'était secret et malgré mon insistance mon père m'ordonna de monter dans ma chambre. Ce que je fis plus ou moins. Je décidais de rester en haut des escaliers, voilé par la pénombre du manoir. Ainsi je pus écouter la conversation._

_J'entendis mon père parler d'une réception prochainement, puis Qui-tu-sais prendre la parole activement contre lui. Il n'était pas très content des résultats nouvellement obtenus, j'avais moi aussi passé un sale quart d'heure la dernière fois. Bellatrix intervint à la fin du monologue, l'avertissant que les préparatifs au sous-sol étaient terminés. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, je pus distinguer " ennemi public ", " sang de bourbe " et " Arthur Weasley ", le reste était trop embrouillé. Tout à coup, tout le monde quitta la pièce en direction du petit salon au premier étage. J'eus à peine le temps de me cacher dans un couloir afin d'observer les personnes qui entraient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tête suivi de mon père, de ma mère et de ma tante puis enfin de quatre Death Eater. Je reconnus parmi eux Fenrir Greyback, Dolohov, Amycus et sa sœur la teigne d'Alecto qui devait enseigner à Hogwarts cette année. La porte se ferma et j'entendis un énorme vacarme. S'en suivit de la suie qui passa sous la porte puis une nouvelle détonation sèche et sourde. En entrant dans le salon, tout était recouvert de suie mais il n'y avait plus personne. J'inspectais la cheminée mais ne vis aucun mécanismes, aucune formule ni reste de poudre de cheminette. Dépité mais néanmoins piqué au vif par la curiosité, je finis par me cacher dans la pièce en attendant leur retour, environ une heure plus tard. Comme je l'avais pensé, tous sortirent de la cheminée. Ma mère lança un "Evanesco" et rien n'y paraissait plus. Soudain, Snape se retourna, appuya sur l'âtre et l'ouverture dans la cheminée se referma avec le même bruit que tout à l'heure. Tous sortirent sans se retourner mais pour être complètement sur, j'épiais encore un peu. L'oreille collée à la porte, j'entendis les Death Eater partir puis un " pop ". Le Lord sans aucun doute. Quelques bruits dans les escaliers caractéristiques des talons de ma mère, des pas vifs et pressés comme ceux de Snape lorsqu'il montait des cachots. Ils allèrent se coucher._

_Je me plaçais donc devant la cheminée, appuyais sur le signe incrusté dans l'âtre de la même manière que le professeur auparavant et Ô miracle, ça marchait. Simpliste mais après tout, lorsqu'on est censé être les seuls à connaître le truc, pas besoin d'une protection de tous les instants. Je vis un long escalier descendre dans les profondeurs du manoir, si loin qu'il me fallût intensifier mon Lumos pour distinguer au-delà de quatre marches. Tout en descendant, je me demandais tout de même ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là dessous. Nous avions un sous-sol certes mais d'une telle ampleur, ça je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et pourtant, j'arrivais enfin dans une immense pièce creusée à même le sol, les murs recouverts de grosses pierres maladroitement mise ça et là. Mon père était friand du travail bien fait, comment pouvait-il laisser un de ses sous-sols dans un tel état ? Quelques pas en avant supplémentaires et mon Lumos s'éteint tout seul, ma baguette ne m'obéissait plus. Tout à coup, des dizaines de lampes à huile accrochées au plafond se mirent à éclairer l'endroit puis un cercle de magie apparu sur le sol, comme gravé dans la pierre. Il luisait d'une couleur ambrée intense qui se diffusait dans la pièce tel un coucher de soleil. A première vue, toutes les magies n'étaient pas admises en ce lieu, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le travail d'aménagement avait été fait à la main ainsi que ma baguette sans vie. Je reconnus quelques annotations sur un parchemin à côté du cercle, c'était des mises en garde que je ne lus pas... hélas. Sur le moment, je ne voyais pas cela comme utile. Caché par le parchemin se trouvait un épais grimoire avec quantités de sortilèges, de rituels, d'index sur les baguettes et leur composition, plusieurs chapitres sur la magie noire y figuraient. Une véritable mine d'or pour tout sorcier servant de noirs desseins._

_Loin de moi l'idée de faire du mal, je voulus savoir ce que tout le monde était venu faire ici ce soir. Je me plaçais dans le cercle, le grimoire en main. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la bonne page. Le rituel était méthodiquement décrit, le tout servait à communiquer avec les esprits et l'au-delà, de quoi te foutre les miquettes pour le restant de tes jours. Seulement voilà, comme le cercle brillait encore, le lien précédant n'avait pas été défait, peut être qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain fini ce qu'ils avaient commencé cette nuit ? Mais si c'était un rituel pour communiquer avec " des morts ", avec qui correspondaient-ils ? Sans attendre, je prononçais la formule haut et clair._

_Seulement une poignée de secondes plus tard, je vis des images horribles dans ma tête de gens en train de se faire tuer, des Moldus se faire torturer par dizaines, une cabane au pied d'un château, un homme à cheval abattre un vieillard d'un coup d'épée. J'avais mal à la tête, je ne supportais plus aucun son. Lorsque je lâchai le grimoire et qu'il tomba au sol, se fut comme si un géant chuta du plafond. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et du poser genoux à terre. Je criais, demandais de l'aide, j'allais exploser de l'intérieur. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les tentures sur les murs prirent feu, je me croyais perdu. Le professeur Snape déboula dans la pièce. Il s'époumonait, essayait tant bien que mal de me dire quelque chose mais les sons dans ma tête couvraient tous les bruits alentours. C'est alors qu'il me poussa hors du cercle. Je tombai par terre heurtant le sol violemment mais plus aucun mal de crâne. Sans attendre, il me prit par le bras, le grimoire dans l'autre et nous montâmes précipitamment jusqu'au petit salon, le point de départ. Pendant l'ascension, il m'ordonna de partir loin d'ici sans me retourner, que tout irait bien pour mes parents et que je ne devais surtout pas revenir ici. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment il a su que j'étais en bas._

_Il mit le feu au petit salon, je compris à ce moment là que j'avais fait une belle connerie. Nous dévalâmes le grand escalier à une vitesse folle, ce n'est que de peu que je pus me rattraper à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Une fois devant la grande porte, un Death Eater entra comme une bombe, le visage déformé par la colère. Snape lui garantit qu'il se chargeait du problème mais il ne voulut rien entendre, lançant un "Crucio" dans ma direction. Je fus frappé de plein fouet et m'écroulais à terre. Je vis Snape répliquer prestement, le Death Eater tomber et une main me ramasser. D'autres arrivèrent bien vites, il y en avait dans tous les coins et nombres étaient en train de transplaner dans le jardin. Je n'étais pas conscient de ce que j'avais déclenché, je ne le suis pas plus maintenant. Le chat de ma tante Bellatrix assis sur un guéridon ne bougeait pas d'un pouce même avec tout ce fatras, il me sauta dessus pendant que je m'enfuyais. Impossible de m'en défaire, il faisait tout pour rester avec moi et Snape m'encouragea à le garder dans mes bras. Du sang coulait de ma tête, j'étais tombé trois fois en sortant par une fenêtre dans les cuisines, mon bras portait les stigmates d'un sortilège vicieux. Le maitre des potions répétait sans cesse que je devais partir._

_Je me suis arrêté au pied d'un vieux chêne pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais hors du domaine que je voyais en flamme. De loin, le spectacle était magnifique mais mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de voir ma maison, mon chez moi partir en poussière. Avec une brutalité soudaine, le mal de tête revint, je vis Dumbledore dans mon esprit; je pensais que j'avais définitivement tourné la carte. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'adresse où je pourrais te trouver car c'est vers toi qu'il m'a envoyé, pas l'Ordre, toi. J'ai essayé de transplaner sur place mais c'était impossible, j'ai donc marché. J'ai dormi au pied d'un arbre, me suis perdu souvent mais le lendemain soir je suis arrivé sur place. J'ai vu le père Weasley sortir d'une cabine moldue toute rouge et je l'ai suivi..._

- " Tu connais le reste de l'histoire.

- Et tu as vu Dumbledore ?" Harry était drôlement surpris.

- "J'arrive pas à savoir si c'était lié avec le rituel ou si j'ai halluciné. Je...ne sais plus "

Draco venait de s'arrêter au bout de l'allée bordée de rosiers, la rose blanche toujours dans sa main. Harry s'arrêta à son niveau. Tous les deux fixaient l'orée morte de la forêt. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, Harry devinait clairement sa peine au timbre de sa voix et l'émotion qu'il avait mise dans la dernière phrase. En somme, ce fut un choc : la perte de sa maison, de ses parents, de ses repères. A ce moment là, le brun éprouva de la compassion pour ce qu'il se plaisait à nommer maintenant son ancien ennemi. Le temps de l'école, de Hogwarts, était révolu. Cela marquait une coupure entre leur monde enfantin des bagarres et des prises de bec et celui de la dure réalité d'aujourd'hui, faite de morts, de cris et de pleurs. Avant Harry avait l'habitude de pester contre lui pour une grimace au détour d'un couloir, une réservation du terrain de Quiddich volée ou encore un mauvais coup de pied en plein vol seulement voilà, une nouvelle chose était en train de se produire et ça, aucun coup de poing au monde ne pourrait y remédier. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation et de maladresse, il prit la main droite de Draco dans la sienne tout en regardant l'horizon. Au prime abord surpris, se dernier se crispa et tourna sa tête vers le petit garçon aux lunettes rondes, plus grand que lui à présent, solide sur ses jambes avec des cheveux coiffés n'importe comment, trop long, une branche de lunette raccommodée à la bande adhésive. Ce n'était plus le Potter d'avant, c'était une nouvelle personne qui lui tenait la main sans rien demander en retour. Était-ce de la pitié ? Ou bien encore une moquerie ? Draco n'en avait que faire. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir considéré par quelqu'un, ne serait-ce encore qu'un petit peu, juste de quoi le faire respirer dans cette mer d'incertitude. Il serra sa prise doucement, de quoi capter l'attention de son vis à vis qui le regarda en retour, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Ils se firent face, ne se disaient rien. Il put voir le reflet de ses propres yeux dans les lunettes de l'autre et leurs mains étaient toujours jointes.

-" On devrait essayer de la mettre dans un bocal, les roses en bocal c'est joli, tu connais ?

- Pas bien. C'est rare non ?

- Plutôt oui. En fait il y a au fond une espèce de gelée qui contient tout ce dont la fleur à besoin pour vivre, on appel ça un sol fertile, ça remplace la terre en quelque sorte.

- Hum. On peut l'ouvrir pour en mettre d'autres après ?

- Non, l'air est stérile à l'intérieur et la plante à l'habitude de grandir dans cet air, si on l'ouvrait la fleur fanerait immédiatement. "

Ile se sentait pathétique. La rose en bocal lui était venue comme ça alors que c'était toute autre chose qu'il aurait voulu dire. Commenter son histoire, le rassurer, peut être lui demander des informations sur le rituel et enfin lui proposer de se changer les idées. Au lieu de ça, c'était cette stupide rose en gelée qu'Hermione gardait la deuxième année qui lui vint à l'esprit. Aucun des deux ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il leur arrivait, chacun se sentant attiré par l'autre comme aimanté. Draco trouvait que le petit pote Potter avait de beaux yeux tout d'un coup, que sa main calleuse le serrait de plus en plus fort, que son cœur battait la chamade, que de ses lèvres ne sortait plus aucun son. Harry lui se surprit à passer son pouce sur le dos de la main de la fouine au grain si doux, ses yeux ressemblaient à de l'acier chauffé à blanc, son regard se faisait plus insistant. Et pendant que toutes ses informations lui passaient par l'esprit, son corps se rapprochait de celui de Malfoy, leur visage bientôt n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cerveau du Survivant était en train de bouillir : une partie lui disait de se barrer très loin d'ici avant que la carafe n'explose, l'autre partie lui suggérait de faire un pas en avant et pour une fois de se laisser aller avec son récent fantasme. Une minute, lui un fantasme ?

- " Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ?" fit le blond en parlant de la fleur

- "Magnifique en effet..." mais Harry parlait d'autre chose.

L'autre partie de son cerveau avait gagné la partie. Harry n'avait jamais été réellement attiré par lui du moins, il n'avait jamais réellement appris à le connaître et si ça se trouvait c'était ce dont il avait le plus envie. Mais à ce moment précis, son cerveau parti en vacances et ses hormones prirent le relais. Un pas en avant comme convenu puis fermer les yeux et ensuite...

-" Harry? Où es tu ? "

Il s'agissait de la voix de Tonks qui apparut presque aussitôt au bout de l'allée, agitant sa main joyeusement.

Draco lâcha sa main et parti dans la direction du métamorphomage. Quelle poisse, il était si près du but. Harry hésitait entre la colère et la dépression, entre le rattraper là tout de suite et se pendre au premier arbre venu. Son souffle se stabilisa au bout de quelques secondes, il rappela son cerveau parti en vacances la minute précédente et reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Le changement de saison Harry, c'était pas pour maintenant. Il suivit le blond, tâchant d'afficher l'air le plus neutre possible. Pourquoi partir si vite ?...

Pour Draco, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement il était impossible que le petit garçon rencontré chez Madame Guipure ait pu autant changer. Ca allait trop vite, il n'avait pas le temps d'emmagasiner toutes les informations nouvelles à commencer par l'attitude de Potter: était-ce une forme de provocation, peut être une once d'amitié ? Mais un début de...non. Pas la peine de s'emporter parce que le tout puissant balafré eut un élan sentimental dans un cadre romantique complètement niais. Lui aussi devait ressentir le besoin d'être aimé et considéré, c'était venu comme ça, c'est tout.

Cependant...

Draco avait gardé la rose.

Tonks était venue les chercher pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Savoir Mrs Weasley aux fourneaux était l'un des petits plaisirs de Harry car il était persuadé qu'il y aurait des pancakes avec de la confiture d'orange. Cela lui fit oublier bien vite la mésavanture dans le jardin. Durant le repas, il était assis en face de son invité lui même juste à côté du rouquin qui ne parlait mots. Pour lui, la nourriture était un moment sacré et en ce qui concerne le petit-déjeuner, déranger Ron pendant qu'il était enfoui dans son bol de café signifiait une mort probable. Voldemort lui-même risquait sa peau à ce moment là. Tout le monde était ravi. Tout le monde sauf peut être Draco qui ne mangeait rien, pas même un pancake à la confiture de myrtilles, le pot d'orange était entre les mains de Moody, fallait pas toucher. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner sur sa chaise, personne ne faisait attention à lui, se passant les paniers remplis de nourriture d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Ginny lui passa tout de même un morceau de pain déjà tartiné qu'il se contenta de recevoir sans y toucher. Le professeur Lupin assis à côté de Harry insista pour qu'il reprenne des forces et lui servit une tasse de thé fumant. Bien qu'hésitant, il le but sans rien dire, mangea le morceau de pain tartiné et prit la peine de demander un pancake, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mrs Weasley. Peu à peu, il prenait de l'assurance, c'était bon à savoir.

Le brun sourit, tout allait bien.

Vers la fin, le professeur Moody attira l'attention de tout le monde en tapant avec sa canne sur le sol. Ils allaient rester ici. L'endroit était sur, ils pourraient y faire leur nouveau quartier général. Il ne restait qu'à explorer les alentours. Cette mission revenait à Tonks et Lupin, du moins pour explorer la forêt, tandis que Mr Weasley et Moody inspecteraient les marécages plus au sud. Harry voulut participer mais Remus insista pour qu'il reste au manoir et surveille Malfoy de près.

Après le déjeuner, chacun put vaquer à ces occupations. Mrs Weasley et Ginny débarrassaient la grande table des bols qui restaient avec un engouement tout particulier. En fait, Ginny était bien contente de les faire voler jusqu'à la cuisine avec sa baguette comme le faisait Fred et Georges au Terrier. Harry s'en amusait encore et lui aussi débarrassa son bol avec un soupçon de magie. Le rire d'Hermione derrière lui fit écho :

- " T'es un vrai gamin.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, me demande pas pourquoi je trouve ça génial.

- Évite de casser quoi que ce soit. Je vais faire des recherches pour ton rêve, tu sais.

- C'est pas la peine. Je préfèrerais que tu cherches autre chose si tu veux bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Essaie de trouver quelque chose sur un rituel qui permet de communiquer avec les morts. "

Le visage de son amie se ferma d'un coup, à croire qu'elle n'aimerait pas faire ses recherches. Bien que réticente à cette idée elle fini par accepter mais il lui fallait plus de détail, entretenir Draco à ce sujet devenait essentiel. Harry lui promit d'amener Draco un peu plus tard dans la matinée car il avait d'autres projets. Il sortit de la grande cuisine, traversa le hall d'entrée où il croisa Remus et Tonks sur le point de partir explorer leur zone puis arriva dans le grand salon. Son hôte se tenait droit comme un « i » devant l'âtre éteint de la cheminée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas trop envie de parler mais Harry vint tout de même à côté de lui, espérant un geste de sa part. Le petit déjeuner c'était merveilleusement bien passé alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il fasse la tronche. Seulement cela n'avait pas l'air aussi simple...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était montée au premier étage jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait aperçue en se levant ce matin. C'était vraiment petit mais toujours plus grand que son sac avec les quatre livres qu'il contenait et puis le livre des rêves était vraiment énorme... Elle n'avait pas emmené de livres traitant de magie noire en plus. Une fois dans la pièce, elle découvrit une bibliothèque tout en longueur, avec des étagères bien garnies dont certaines pliaient sous leur propre poids. Il y avait des livres jusqu'au plafond. Hermione avait bien envie de changer de chambre tout d'un coup. Les rayonnages n'étaient pas étiquetés mais cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, elle chercherait coute que coute. Les allées étaient bien étroites, pas facile de se faufiler en évitant de faire tomber quelque chose. C'est alors que tout au fond de la bibliothèque se détachait de la profusion du reste, se trouvait un meuble où ne trainait que peu de livres, tous en mauvais état. Ils étaient rangés bien à l'abri dans ce petit placard derrière des portes en verre. Aucun sortilège ne semblait garder ces livres, alors Hermione ouvrit. Il s'agissait de vieux grimoires de taille variée. Elle n'osa pas y toucher directement et les prit un à un dans un chiffon afin de les sortir. Ancienne magie, magie troll ou encore magie démoniaque, tout le panel du sorcier noir était regroupé dans ces bouquins. Elle se promit d'en parler à Tonks dès son retour car le ministère n'allait pas être content de savoir que de telles choses trainent dans un manoir d'un membre de l'ordre. Il n'y avait que deux ouvrages traitant de magie noire à proprement dite. Elle les emmaillota dans un linge et sortit en laissant les autres livres tels quels, sans prendre le temps de les ranger correctement. Maintenant, il fallait que Draco l'aide car elle n'avait aucune envie de lire ça toute seule. L'énergie qui émanait de ces livres était si malsaine qu'elle en avait des frissons dans le dos. Et c'est pile au moment où elle posa son paquet sur le petit bureau de sa chambre qu'une chouette vint toquer à la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la chouette d'Harry ni aucune des chouettes de l'ordre. Hermione ouvrit tout de même la fenêtre à la pauvre bête qui se logea bien vite sur son épaule. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione put voir un message attaché à sa patte. Son visage se déconfit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Prise de panique, elle alla immédiatement trouver Harry au rez-de-chaussée si bien que la chouette s'envola dans l'escalier, mais il n'y avait personne nulle part. Elle trouva Ginny sur le pas de la porte, la chargea du message ainsi que de trouver rapidement Harry. Elle appela Mrs Weasley dans tout le manoir au bord des larmes.

Et en parallèle de cet évènement...

Toujours devant la cheminée, Draco regardait dans le vide. Il savait bien que Harry était près de lui mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose au fait qu'il avait déjà vu ce signe quelque part. Gravé dans l'âtre, il y avait un signe ou bien une rune il n'en savait rien. Il essaya de se souvenir où il n'avait vu la dernière fois mais ce n'était pas facile de se rappeler.

- "Dis, si tu veux on pourr...

- Est ce que tu connais ça toi ?"

Il venait de couper Harry dans sa phrase tout en montrant le signe du doigt. Le brun resta perplexe un instant devant l'âtre. Il répliqua ne pas connaître la signification de tout cela, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant Draco savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce signe. D'un coup, il vit une ombre passer dernière eux. Il se retourna à toute vitesse. Un coup d'adrénaline monta au même moment mais ce n'était que le chat qui passait sur la table du salon. Mais oui bien sur ! C'était le même signe que celui dans la cheminée du petit salon du Malfoy Manor ! Qu'est ce que ça venait faire ici ? C'était la marque de fabrique de la cheminée ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et si... Il se risqua à appuyer dessus pour voir si cela aurait le même effet qu'au manoir. Et en effet, l'âtre s'ouvrit de même, dévoilant un escalier sans fin tout juste éclairé par une torche magique sur le mur. Harry fut très surpris de voir un tel mécanisme en place dans une vieille baraque mais il avait plus peur que les autres ne viennent chaparder dans le coin.

- "Qu'as tu fait enfin ?" demanda Harry surprit.

- "C'est comme au manoir. Suis moi, on va descendre.

- Descendre, là dedans ?

- Évidemment Potter on va pas refermer le tout et attendre bien sagement !

- Sans même savoir ce qu'il y a au fond ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de descendre là dedans.

- Je n'ai pas peur de descendre là dedans Malfoy mais mon instinct me dit qu'un long escalier qui descend dans le noir et qui sent le bouc c'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller à deux la fleur au fusil.

- C'est comme au manoir Harry. Fais moi confiance il faut qu'on descende il y a quelque chose en bas."

Il l'avait appelé Harry. C'était bien trop beau pour qu'il refuse et puis après tout, il avait sa baguette, rien ne pouvait vraiment les surprendre. Harry suivit Draco dans les profondeurs, éclairés par l'unique torche dans la main du blond. Tous deux ressentaient un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de trouver quelque chose de pas humain au fond ou pire. Un humain justement. À peine fussent ils arrivés à mi chemin que la cheminée se referma d'un seul coup. Harry remonta à toute vitesse et poussa la pierre de toutes ses forces mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- "On est pris au piège !" hurla-t-il

- "Nous verrons ça plus tard, viens. On trouvera une solution en bas", déclara Malfoy sur un ton détendu.

Harry descendit à contrecœur. Il demanda à son vis à vis pourquoi il était si sur de lui mais aucune réponse ne vint. Draco savait que si c'était comme au Malfoy Manor, ce qu'il allait trouver en bas n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait rien en bas, juste une vieille cave à vin vidée de toutes ses bouteilles. Alors le signe n'aurait rien à voir avec de la magie ? Il balaya la pièce rapidement avec la torche. Les pierres étaient aussi mal agencées que chez ses parents mais rien ne laissait transparaitre quoi que ce soit de magique. Un peu plu loin, Harry venait d'incanter un « lumos » preuve que la magie fonctionnait en ce lieu. Il alluma par la suite le reste des torches dans la pièce, rien de suspect pas même une trace de rituel. Malfoy demanda alors :

- "Ce ne serait qu'une cave ?

- On dirait bien, je vois rien d'étrange là dedans."

A sa droite, Harry trouva un levier en bois sur le mur qui ouvrit la porte située plus haut une fois actionné. Les murs tremblèrent légèrement, faisant tomber de la poussière en quantité et un peu de pierre effritée sur le sol de la cave. Il sourit, soulagé de pouvoir sortir de là. Il voulut demander à son invité de remonter dans le salon mais celui-ci restait immobile au centre de la pièce, regardant les pierres sur le sol. Il n'osa pas parler et préféra, comme dans le jardin, communiquer un peu plus doucement. Harry s'approcha. Une fois à côté de lui, il se pencha pour essayer de voir ses yeux mais ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Est ce que son ami pleurait ? Un ami... voilà qu'il le considérait autant que Ron maintenant. Quoique, Ron serait toujours au-dessus de tout pour longtemps. Après tout, Malfoy n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter son respect. Seulement, le voir dans un état pareil lui faisait s'interroger sur sa propre expérience de la vie. Même si Malfoy était un connard vaniteux, il n'en restait pas moins un élève de Hogwarts un peu paumé, comme lui. Il voulut détendre l'atmosphère en prenant la parole mais fut rapidement coupé dans son élan :

- "Quand je suis descendu dans ce souterrain chez moi, je savais que je faisais une bêtise énorme mais j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi mes parents trouvaient un si grand intérêt à cet homme répugnant. J'avais peur, mais en même temps c'est comme si j'avais été guidé là dedans. Si je n'étais pas descendu, je serais encore au manoir avec mes parents aujourd'hui et je ne t'aurais pas causé autant d'ennuis."

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. C'était le deuxième lamento de Draco de la journée et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être compatissant sur son sort. Si Harry n'avait pas pas eu si peur en haut de la tour, peut être que le professeur Dumbledore serait encore en vie. Il connaissait bien le sentiment que ressentait le blond juste à ses côtés en ce moment même : la culpabilité. C'est un sentiment acide qui peut vous ronger de l'intérieur si personne n'est là pour partager votre fardeau. Mais il est amère au gout et il est difficile d'en parler. Heureusement pour lui, Harry a toujours su trouver une épaule bienveillante pour partager ses peines et alléger sa conscience, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Alors, il se pourrait bien qu'il soit aujourd'hui l'épaule bienveillante dont il aurait besoin. Il mit sa main chaude sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi qui trembla à ce contact. Il ne dit rien de plus. Par ce geste, il lui montrait simplement qu'il était là, tout près, et qu'il pouvait ainsi compter sur lui en cas de besoin, un peu comme maintenant. Alors Draco se détendit peu à peu, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il releva la tête. Harry constata qu'il ne pleurait pas finalement mais qu'il souriait. Au moment où il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer un mot, des bruits de pas tonitruants se firent entendre dans les escaliers en pierre juste derrière eux. Le brun se retourna brusquement, lâchant par la même occasion d'épaule de Draco. C'était Ginny qui descendait visiblement bouleversée. Les mains en avant, elle s'approcha de Harry comme si elle marchait dans le noir, parcourant la pièce des yeux un peu étonnée mais ne perdant pas de vue son objectif. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise comme elle put, les mains de Harry sur les siennes réussirent à la calmer. Lui par contre, était très inquiet et même si son voisin ne disait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins.

- "Mais Ginny qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hermione a reçu un message de Tonks. Il y a quelque chose dans la forêt parce que le message disait que Remus était blessé et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en mauvaise posture. Il faut absolument que l'on prévienne papa !"

Sa tirade l'avait mise à bout de souffle. Tous les trois se regardèrent et cela suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Tous remontèrent en quatrième vitesse à l'étage. Dans le salon se trouvaient Hermione et Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière avait prévenu Mr Weasley par Patronus interposé mais son mari se trouvait dans la direction opposée du jeune couple et il faudrait surement une heure avant de les retrouver. Sachant cela, Harry courut jusqu'à l'escalier principal où il rencontra Ron qu'il somma de prendre sa baguette. Le pauvre Ron ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi dans un premier temps mais bien vite son visage se ferma à l'idée qu'il se faisait du plan de Harry. Il voulait retrouver Tonks et Lupin lui-même. Le rouquin sortit sa baguette et prit son manteau grâce à un « Accio » bien sonné seulement, Hermione ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

- "Attends un peu, Harry !

- Ils ont besoin de nous, je vais pas les laisser dans la merde c'est mal me connaître.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dehors ! Si ça a réussi à blesser Lupin qu'est ce qu'il va t'arriver ?

- Je suis l'Élu, n'oublie pas."

Même si ces paroles furent dites sur le ton de la rigolade, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de lui en coller une. Visiblement, elle prenait cela bien plus au sérieux que lui.

- "Je viens avec vous.

- Tu restes ici au cas où ils reviendraient Hermione, tu nous seras bien plus utile au manoir. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive un truc..."

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le preux chevalier Ron sorti du manoir comme un prince, le feu aux joues, laissant dernière lui une Hermione pantoise qui ne put rien répliquer du tout, tellement l'émotion qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était immense. Devant cette scène, Draco en profita pour demander à venir aussi. Harry lui rappela à juste titre que c'était le professeur Moody qui avait sa baguette.

- "Tu n'auras cas me protéger, chevalier Potter."

Mais Harry ne laissa pas de place au rire cette fois. Il avait failli se faire tuer une fois mais cela n'arrivera pas tant qu'il serait avec lui. Harry acquiesça sérieusement à sa provocation et tout en sortant rejoindre Ron, il répondit simplement :

- "Oui, t'en fais pas."

* * *

Ca c'est fait j'ai envie de dire ! Alors oui il reste surement quelques fautes dans le texte mais bon... je ne signe pas de Balzac non plus.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé bien sur. C'était un long moment de solitude cette fic écrite il y a un ... un bon moment en fait mais absolument pas corrigée et je ne sais pas si c'est la magie de Noel ou autre chose mais j'ai eu envie de tout reprendre et de poster. Chuis la reine des "ne tient pas ses promesses".

Encore une fois, je m'aplatis littéralement devant vous *mode crêpe*, pitié lisez le chapitre 1 vous verrez il est bien et postez une review ou mangez moi mais soyez sympa...! *zbaf*

C'est bon j'me lève... *frot frot*

Joyeuses fêtes à toutes ! (et tous si messieurs il y a)


End file.
